Sou'unga's Legend
by AbercrombieGoth
Summary: Have you ever wondered exactly how Sou'unga came to be? Why was Ryuketsusie so into fighting Inutaisho? Your questions... are all answered in this fanfic. First off... Chapter One, who created it?


Author's Note:

I got this idea while taking a shower after I saw the third movie. Hope all you Inu fans enjoy it, even though it does not really have Inu in this story, but Inutaisho, Ryukotsusie, and his… well you'll have to read on. Some of this also ties into Japanese History, so hope you enjoy. I do not own InuYasha, however, I do own the idea of this story, until someone emails me to further the idea, etc.

Chapter One: A Legend come to Life

Before even Inutaisho, the great Dog Demon ruled the lands of the West, one ruled far above the West, and conquered all of the East, North, and Southern Lands. This demon, a Dragon Demon name Yamato, ruled with his mighty eight heads, and steel body. However, all this soon changed, when the poor people and one man rebelled. This man was a god from the heavens… his name, Susanno.

When he had tricked his sister, the might Sun God Amaterasu into hiding, and forcing the world into darkness, he was sent down to Earth as punishment. From above he had not seen the dangers of the lands, and now on the surface of Earth itself, he now realized the harm Yamato could cause. He managed to call to his sister, asking her for a piece of her almighty light. At this time, he called fourth the best sword smith at the time. Journeying over far lands, and over mountains he found the smith's lair.

"I need the sword to defeat the demon," yelled Susanno angered that the Sword Smith would reject such an idea to make a sword to defeat Yamato. The sword smith did not agree, seeing that the fight would be futile, and Susanno would merely die. Inutaisho, an apprentice to Yamato came on the scene asking the sword smith what Susanno was planning. Inutaisho, too was tired of the slaughter, and blood spilled on the lands. It needed to end now. However, someone had overheard them. Jealous of being beaten by the dog demon everytime in everything in life Ryuketsusie, Yamato's only son, had been spying on the duo, and reported immediately to his father. Surprised by his apprentice's betrayal, he immediately began searching for the rebel. He began by attacking thousands of villages, wiping out many lives. From then on sword smith had no choice, but to make the sword. It was completed, given a gold encrusted blade in which it would penetrate the Dragon's tough body and destroy the demon for good. With the sword Susanno, began his journey to the dragon's lair…

Months of training, and journeying he found the Dragon, waiting for him. The fight had begun at night, and now was the time for the Dragon to fight a God.

"I see you have come for your death, a god of heaven," growled the middle head of the Yamato sneering as if cocky they had already won, while the other seven were charging for demonic aura blasts. Susanno unsheathed his blade, waiting for dragon to make a move. The gold blade gleamed in the sunlight, but it was not gleaming from the sun's light, but glowing itself.

"I now send you to Hell!" roared Yamato's heads, as they all finished charging firing all eight blasts simultaneously at the man. Susanno dodged nimbly to the side using the blade itself to deflect most of the blasts. He leapt up immediately after they all fell aside, and jumped to the head farther to the right, swinging down hard. The blade itself, struck the Dragon's neck, slicing the head off clean, blood gushing from the neck. Yamato's seven other head's roared in pain, but they sneered as if they knew what was going to happen. The head that fell off disappeared materializing as it melded with the tail, as it grew longer, with a blade on the end.

"What!" yelled Susanno as he landed on his feet lightly looking in horror of the now blade tail, sharp enough that it could kill him, instead of those energy balls.

"I told you, you can't win!" roared Yamato again as he fired another seven balls of energy this time, but failed again as Susanno cut off two heads this time with one slice using a special move that the sword smith had burned into the blade… Sun Scar, a move that used the sun's energy to create a wave of gold light. With that, the next two heads also disappeared, melding with the blade, as the sword glowed violet and began to create a whirlwind.

"NOW! DRAGON TWISTER!" roared Yamato, swinging his tail as it created a massive twister, engulfing Susanno in mere seconds. Knowing he had won, he turned to leave, but he had miscalculated… A blurring shape appeared behind the Dragon as the figure struck down four times, the next four heads falling to the ground, the last head of Yamato roaring in agony as blood gushed from each of the seven headless necks. The heads bonded together, creating a strong club like structure to put on the end of the tail. With that, the tail now had a blade, a club, and an ability to wipe out thousands known as "Dragon Twister."

"I've won, face it Yamato, you've lost!" called out Susanno holding the blade with exhaustion, blood dripping from thousands of wounds on his blue kimono. Yamato merely laughed, an evil malicious laugh that filled the last remaining minutes of night.

"I have not lost yet," roared Yamato, as he closed his eyes, momentarily open for attack. That was when Susanno struck. Running quickly up he made a leap into the air with the blade, glowing with fire as he brought it down hard sheering off the last head of the almighty demon. However, all was not well. The blade that Susanno held in his hands was now gone, most of the metal decayed from the Dragon's aura, and blood. However, the head was still alive, chanting as it too glowed with light. The Dragon's body slumped down as the meat, and hide rotted away to nothing leaving bones… however, the head glowed transforming into a violet orb. Violent light surrounded the area forcing Susanno to shield his eyes, another problem soon about to unfold. The club on the dragon's tail began remolding as it attached to the blade. The orb melted the clubs top as it too began melding with the demonic sword. With that, the violent lights stopped, and in the tail's place was a sword. Staring wide eyed, at the gleaming blade, Susanno had defeated the tyrant of all of feudal Japan, but had brought a new evil into the world. A sword that would be known as Sou'unga…

Author's Note:

So what did you think? Detail will be coming slowly, but hey, school's here and all that, I might not be able to update until maybe… winter break. Hope you enjoyed it, and review please. No reviews the story stops, and I don't allow people to work off this idea.


End file.
